dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Free Hugs
Nickname "Free Hugs" is an easter egg infected dressed in a torn black jacket with a "Free Hugs" sign in front of it, a red and black checkered skirt, and a yellow hair hoop. She has white hair. Whenever Free Hugs is encountered, she will always face towards the barricade. She is true to her description as she is unable to move and attack anyone. Units and marauders will never directly target her. Despite her being harmless, killing Free Hugs is highly recommended as she drops 50 rage points on death, a trait shared only among boss enemies. This makes Free Hugs one of very few zombies who can be used to players' advantage, albeit the least reliable due to her rare appearances throughout the main game. Melee units cannot target her even when attacking other enemies extremely close to her or with attacks that hit in a small area in front of them like Mechanic's additional damage attack or Chopper's critical hit. The only way to kill Free Hugs is by specifically targeting her with rage abilities or by using ranged units. Units under the shotgunner or shooter class, in particular, are the most effective since spread damage or a high rate of fire, respectively, are effective crowd control methods, meaning they are likely to kill Free hugs in the crossfire. Grenader and Queen can also be used for this by using their manual grenade abilities. Death explosions caused by certain units also work. Depending on the mission players encounter Free Hugs in, certain zombies can be used to kill her, typically those who explode on death as well. First Encountered * Randomly encountered on any regular or challenge mission. Abilities * Unable to attack or move. ** Completely harmless. * Units and marauders will ignore her. Trivia * Free Hugs is a reference to the first game in the series, Dead Ahead. In the original game, she was a mascot of the game, appearing in the intro video, promo art, and even the game's app icon at one point. * Free Hugs is one of the rarest enemies in the entire game, having an extremely low chance of appearing in any given regular or challenge mission. * Due to a bug, when she spawns in any mission containing marauders, zombies can attack and kill her. * In update 2.8.1, an error made Free Hugs' spawn rate decrease to a severely low chance. In update 2.8.3, not only was that bug fixed, but her spawn rate was also slightly increased. * Free Hugs can be considered, in some ways, a neutral entity in the game. Although she is still an enemy (given that she has a Zombiepedia entry), she is unable to harm player units or the bus, directly or indirectly. Her neutrality even extends to marauders, a unique group of human enemies who always target and attack the nearest enemy. * Free Hugs shares the same AI as Zombie during the first mission of the game, hence why she's unable to do anything. Gallery Free Hugs (Updated font).jpg|Journal entry. FreeHugsLove.gif|Free Hugs in love (iMessage sticker). Freehugs declaration of love.png|Free Hugs in the Saint Valentine's Day Declaration of Love contest. Category:Enemies Category:Zombies